


Message in the Rain

by MochaLDSxM16



Series: Bederia Stories [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: DressedinPinkShipping, F/M, Fanfiction, Pokemon, Pokemon Shield Version, Pokemon Sword Version, bede x gloria, bederia, btyu, gloria x bede
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochaLDSxM16/pseuds/MochaLDSxM16
Summary: Rainy days are the worst for Bede, a cold reminder of the life he thought he had. But leave it to Gloria to make even rain something worthwhile.
Relationships: Beet | Bede & Yuuri | Gloria, Beet | Bede/Yuuri | Gloria
Series: Bederia Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116434
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Message in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all who enjoyed my "Valentine's Day Chocolates" story! I wasn't sure if it would be any good but it seems like you like it and that makes me super happy!
> 
> This story takes place, a bit of time, after the events of "Valentine's Day Chocolates". So without further delay, here's the next part of the series and as always, I hope you all enjoy!

Bede is standing in front of the once standing mural in Stow-On-Side. It has been, since, cleaned up after he destroyed it, the statue of the twin kings, Zacian and Zamazenta standing tall in its place.

Why here of all places? Why did he come here of all places? Especially today, of all days. For him, this is the day he destroyed the mural, the day when Rose revoked his Gym Challenge Sponsorship and basically abandoned him. 

Soon it begins to rain _*Great! Just great!*_ Bede says to himself. Rather than running inside to get out of the rain, he sits under the statue, the overhead rock shielding him from the rain.

Memories of his past flood his mind. Memories of people he thought cared about him. Memories of those same people abandoning him in the cold, unrelenting outside world. Even after all this time, those memories still brought him pain, as much as he tried to convince himself he had gotten over them...But the rain is just a reminder of his dull lonely life and the memories that came with it.

 _*I can see a bright future for you! I promise to help you reach it!*_ Rose says in his head

 _*I promise you sweety, you will no longer be lonely!*_ A soft voice says in his head

“LIARS!” Bede yells out loud, as tears begin to well up in his eyes. 

_*Some promises you've kept! My life has always been like this! Always has, always will!*_ Tears begin to fall.

~Sometime Later~

Having shed all the tears he had, Bede sits under the statue with his head slumped down. The pitter pat of the rain remains a constant sound that fills his ears as it masks the sound of rain soaked footsteps.

"Bede?"

His head shoots up at the sound of her voice. He sees Gloria looking down at him, an umbrella over her head. 

"What?!" sharply replies..

Gloria is a bit taken aback at his harshness, "...I went to visit you at the gym, but you weren't there. Opal mentioned something about you wanting to reflect on past mistakes...I figured out pretty soon what she meant and thought you'd be here." Gloria gently replies.

"...Why? I'm not particularly in the mood to get roped into any of your shenanigans right now."

"N-no...nothing like that…” She says and frantically waves her arms.

"Hmph."

“It's just...well…” Gloria says and sits beside him under the statue, “Today is the day Rose revoked your Gym Sponsorship after you destroyed the mural here so I...I thought..."

"Yes, today is that day, but why concern yourself with that? It was my mistake, not-"

"Maybe if I didn't bud in on that day, maybe you could have gotten the wishing pieces you wanted so badly and not get caught destroying the mural...Then you wouldn't have had your sponsorship revoked..."

Bede says nothing and turns to face Gloria.

"Maybe if I had let you be, you could have completed your Gym Challenge...and not get snatched up by Opal, having to deal with so much pink, more than anyone could have imagined..."

"Gloria..."

"But I did and you broke the mural. But, it revealed this statue," she says and pats the foot of the statue with her hand. "Giving Sonia the last clue she needed to solve the mystery of the _Heroes of Galar_ , and that helped us save Galar from Eternatus and a repeat of the _Darkest Day._ "

"...You're not wrong about that."

Bede is taken aback by what Gloria just admitted. Yes she was a nuisance poking her head in places that she probably shouldn’t have, but she was trying to be friendly. He had found out pretty quick that Gloria is the kind of person who will treat others with the same kindness and respect, no matter who they are... If anything he’s the one at fault for belittling her, and Hop, when they did, in truth, nothing wrong. 

Silence blankets the two of them, a feeling of awkwardness between them prevents any other immediate responses. Both unsure how to keep the conversation going. 

"...Bede...I know this is long overdue. But I want to apologize," Gloria says, breaking the silence.

"What for?"

"For causing you so much trouble during our Gym Challenge...and for, basically, cutting your's short..."

Bede keeps his eyes on Gloria, waiting for her to continue.

"...I'm sorry for causing you to lose your guardian in Rose, to lose the home he gave you and to lose your dream...Bede...I'm sorry for making you lose everything..." 

Bede flinches from Gloria's sudden apology and all the things she’s apologizing for.

"....I'll admit, getting cut from the Gym Challenge was very upsetting and I did blame you, in the beginning, for getting cut..."

Gloria doesn't reply as her posture sinks lower, keeping herself from looking at Bede, preparing for the inevitable...

"But losing everything, that's not what I'd call it..."

Gloria's eyes widen as she shoots up to look up at him.

"Being forced to withdraw from the Gym Challenge...it wasn't the worst thing that could happen..."

She says nothing.

"And Considering Rose's plans and the consequences of those plans...I'm relieved I got out of that before I got roped in deeper...."

Bede lets out a huff, "I was upset that you did all that...but I’m glad you did...to an extent."

Gloria remains silent, not sure how to respond.

"...And being Bellonlea's Gym leader isn't all that bad, pink aside, I do get to keep battling and I get to show all of Galar that I am the strongest trainer."

Gloria giggles, "We'll see about that, I look forward to the day you challenge me for my title again. But I won't go easy on you just because we're friends!" She declares.

"As Champion, I'd expect nothing less. The better you do, the brighter I'll shine in comparison!" Bede says with his usual smugness as he runs his hand through his hair.

Gloria giggles at Bede's statement.

A more comfortable silence blankets over them, both feeling a bit more relaxed after voicing their thoughts.

As much as Bede doesn’t want to admit it right now. He finds moments like these, alone with her, to be very comforting. He can be himself around her as they joke around or poke fun at each other's shortcomings. She won’t judge him for his faults and he can’t find it in him to judge her, to harshly, on hers. She’s kind, easy to talk to and will always listen. She doesn’t have all the answers and her logic may be outlandish and beyond his understanding. But it doesn’t matter all that much, her presence is more than enough. He has come to treasure these kinds of moments, away from the expectations laid upon them by their titles, here they can just be Bede and Gloria and not Gym Leader and Champion. Though, this particular moment would be so much better without the dreadful rain in the way.

As if on cue, the rain starts falling harder, the sound of it pelting against the ground echoes across Stow-On-Side.

"The rain keeps coming down," she says after turning to face the falling rain.

"Hmph!"

"Hmm?"

"I can't stand the rain!"

"What?"

"It's so cold, unsettling and dreadful!"

"Umm..." She says and turns to face him again.

"Tsk!" Bede lets out and turns away from her.

"...Bede?"

"...I thought I moved past this..."

"Past what-"

"It was raining the night after Rose revoked my sponsorship."

"...That's right, I was-"

"It was also raining when...I was left at the orphanage..."

"Oh..."

"...It was raining, just like today...My mother took me to this building and told me to wait on the porch. I didn’t want her to leave, but she promised me that if I stayed, I would no longer feel lonely. That’s the last thing she said to me before she left...I tried to believe her, that I would no longer be lonely if I stayed...But the opposite happened, I felt even more lonely while staying there."

"...I-I'm sorry Bede...I didn't-" Gloria looks away, a little ashamed.

"No need to apologize Gloria. You didn't know...No one does."

"Fair...But still..."

"To me, rain is just a harsh reminder of how dull and lonely my life is."

Gloria doesn’t reply and slumps over her knees.

* _...I can’t really blame Bede for feeling this way...Rain is his constant reminder of something bad in his life. I wish I can help him in some way..._ * Gloria ponders, * _Rain is bad for him_ , _but it doesn’t have to be...maybe I can..._ *

"Dull...maybe, with how much of a downer you can be sometimes..."

Bede turns to face Gloria.

"Your life may be dull, but definitely not lonely!"

"Hmm?...How so?"

"Well,” she says and turns to face Bede, “Opal’s harsh pink training aside, she did take you in and give you a home...and unlike Rose, she won’t abandon you because you made a mistake, I’m sure of that. She treats you like a person, and not some tool to discard later, and...it’s not just her. You have the staff at your Gym, they welcomed you with open arms. If they hadn’t, your gym wouldn’t be as successful as it is...and you have Hop, Marnie...and me. We’re your friends and we always will be!"

Bede’s eyes widen at what she says.

“Bede...everyone has dealt with negative experiences. Experiences that leave a lasting impression, experiences that they want to move on from, experiences that make them feel helpless and alone...But now, you no longer have to deal with them alone. Now you have people who will be there to bear them with you, to share the pain, to lend their support, to be patient when you want to slow down, to forgive you when something goes wrong and, of course, to make more experiences that leave a more positive impression. Those experiences then become fond memories that you can look back at and smile.”

His entire expression is now wide, still in shock and unable to reply.

"So, if you ask me, your life is no longer lonely. You have so many people in your life that care about you."

Gloria sits up and looks up to the falling rain.

"And besides...rain isn’t so bad. In fact, I’d say, rain is wonderful!"

Bede doesn’t reply as he watches Gloria reach her hand out to let raindrops fall on it.

"Rain waters plants, washes away dirt and..." 

Gloria says and stands up, then stretches, "Rain is the perfect weather for puddle splashing!" She says energetically and runs out into the pouring rain.

Gloria then starts jumping, splashing and dancing in the puddles, her umbrella swinging around as she laughs with wild abandon. 

Bede is very amused by her playful antics. It still baffles him how she can find joy in the most trivial things. * _She is such an odd one...she busts in and brings, with her, nothing but ridiculous shenanigans such as this..._ * Bede lets himself laugh at that. 

* _As uncultured and unrefined as she is...with her around, things are certainly not uninteresting and things could definitely be worse if she didn’t bud in like she does. She may be rash, and reckless but she’s brave, will do whatever it takes to make things right and gives it her all in everything she does._ * Bede says to himself as his expression softens.

* _She’s definitely blunt and a real pain in the neck, but she’s kind, honest and forgiving. She has not once harboured any ill feelings towards me about the way I treated her, and Hop, during our Gym Challenge. Even though she comes to visit me at the gym, far more often than she should...I do enjoy her company...and I’m glad that after everything we’ve been through, we can call each other friends..._ * Bede lets himself smile at her joyfully playing in the rain.

Her expression, so full of excitement and life. Her laugh, so contagious as it carries far and wide. Her smile, so warm and can make others smile, him especially. 

"Beautiful" he breathlessly says out loud without even realizing it.

Bede’s cheeks start to dawn a rosy hue. His heart starts to beat faster from, inadvertently, calling her beautiful out loud. He tries to shake it off, but a familiar feeling bubbles up inside him. Oddly enough this feeling only seems to come up when she’s around and seems to get stronger with every encounter. Especially after she gave him homemade chocolates for Valentine’s Day. 

But for the life of him, he cannot seem to figure out what this feeling is.

* _Easy, you’re in love with her Bede!*_ Opal says in his head

* _Absolutely not!_ * He tells himself while shaking his head.

* _Mate, you seem way too worried you won't find her. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you have feelings for Galar's Champion and my best friend!_ * Hop says in his head.

* _Would you quit it!? That’s not it all! She just...intrigues me with her antics, she’s my rival and friend...she’s unlike any other person I’ve met!_ * He tries to convince himself as he runs his hand through his hair in an attempt to regain his composure

Sunlight soon catches his eyes. Bede looks up to see the rain stopping as the sky clears.

"Bede! Come here!" Gloria enthusiastically calls out while closing her umbrella.

He smiles once again, stands up and walks over to her as more sunlight breaks through. When he reaches her, he notices the tiny raindrops caught in her hair.

"Look over there!" She says excited as she points to the sky behind him. 

He looks up in the direction she’s pointing at. His eyes catch the huge rainbow in the sky, shining brightly over the statue of the heroes of Galar. 

Gloria takes in a big deep breath of fresh air, "I love the rain!...There are so many amazing things it can do! But the best thing about the rain is the rainbow that comes right after it. You can’t have a rainbow without the rain!" She cheerfully says.

Bede lets out a smirk, "I must agree-" He says while turning to face Gloria, but his breath catches when his eyes land on her.

Time seems to slow down.

Bede’s eyes widen at everything he sees, his cheeks are much rosier as his heart starts beating even faster.

That bubbling feeling inside him is getting stronger.

Her warm smile, now dazzling and full of pure joy. The rainbow, illuminating brights colours off her wide, angelic eyes. The raindrops still in her long, brown hair sparkle as they catch the sunlight. 

She’s shining...no that’s not right...Gloria is absolutely glowing, lighting her surroundings with her own radiance.

* _Has she always been like this?_ * Bede asks himself. 

Gloria, the girl from Postwick, the one he initially brushed off as nothing more than a nuisance, the one who has caused so much trouble, the one who enters and leaves her mark, has single-handedly taken his breath away. 

Soon thoughts of his current life flood his mind at rapid speed.

He has a home. He has a fulfilling career. He has dreams and ambitions he can achieve himself. He has friends who care about him. 

All because Gloria had, unceremoniously, entered his life. It’s because of her, his life is no longer dull and lonely...She has brought so much light into his life, just as a rainbow brings so much colour into the sky.

Bede’s heart is now pounding in his chest, his cheeks getting darker, almost red. His hands are now trembling, a sudden urge to hold her hand creeps in as so many emotions surge through him. 

His heart skips a beat when her hand brushes against his before getting a hold of it. His blush is surely scarlet red at this point as he feels it spread from his cheeks to the tips of his ears.

Gloria finally turns to face him and gives him a warmer, even more, dazzling and brighter smile.

Bede can barely contain the bubbling feeling inside him, it soon becomes overwhelming. He then looks at her hand, holding his, then back at her.

The bubbling feeling finally overcomes his denial...It's her heart-stopping expression that does him in.

He can't do it, not anymore. He can no longer deny it. He doesn't know when this feeling began, but his heart knows exactly what this feeling is.

His heart knows he's in love. Bede is completely and utterly in love with Gloria.

* _In love huh?_ * Bede says to himself and lets out an earnest chuckle.

"Hmm?" Gloria questions his sudden chuckle.

"...Nothing..." He lightheartedly replies, letting everything finally sink in.

Love, definitely not a feeling he thought he'd let himself feel again. Bede lets himself smile brightly at Gloria and tightens his hold on her hand.

But for Gloria, to be in love with her of all people... Yup, he'd gladly let himself feel it again. 

_"Everybody wants happiness, nobody wants pain, but there can't be a rainbow without a little rain" -Mentioned at the end of "Baby Driver"_


End file.
